


A Moment in Time

by collegecoffeebooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collegecoffeebooks/pseuds/collegecoffeebooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute moment between James in Lily in first year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in Time

**1st year**

"Evans. Pass me the treacle tart would you?

_five minutes later_

"Evans. Can I have the butter beans?"

_five minutes later_

"Evans. Would you kindly give me the..."

"Bother somebody else Potter!" Lily snaps, never looking up from her book.

"Fine. Fine." the boy grins, eyes sparkling with mischief.

_Five minutes later_

"Evans. Can you pass the pie?"

**splat**

"Bloody hell Evans! What was that for!" he splutters, the pie slipping slowly down his face.

Lily giggles at his shocked face.

"I told you to leave me alone. Besides, you asked for the pie and I gave you..."

**silence**

"James Potter! I am going to murder you! Slowly!" she shrieks, wiping chocolate cake off her face.

"Food fight!" Sirius yells, laughing with glee.

**20 minutes later**

The students have been sent out by a grinning Dumbledore and an outraged McGonagall, who is covered in pudding. Lily Evans and James Potter are still bickering.

"It's all your fault Potter. Now I have detention."

"My fault? You threw a pie at me." he exclaims indignantly.

"Because you wouldn't leave me alone."

"I needed the pie."

"You did not. There was one right in front of you."

"There was not." he mutters, face turning red rapidly.

"Was to, and you listen here..." he leans in suddenly, pecking her on the lips.

"Oh shut up already Evans." he laughs, walking off, leaving her gaping after him.

"Potter!"


End file.
